This invention relates to devices for use on tables to hold food items such as condiments in the center of the table for rotation for ease of access to the food items. The new table serving tray may be placed around an upstanding projection in a table such as an umbrella pole and be placed on a pad having a bearing assembly to facilitate rotation.
Serving trays for use on tables having upstanding projections are known in the art. They may have a radial slot to facilitate placement around a pole such as for an umbrella. The serving tray may also be formed in two halves to be connected as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,256, issued Nov. 24, 1987. Trays may also have interior walls to form additional compartmentalization of the tray. The known devices for table trays do not include a simple symmetrical tray half design that may allow simple manufacture as well as other elements of the invention.